You Love It
by alex-the-demigod
Summary: Rose and The Doctor realize their feelings for each other and tell each other how they feel. (Rated T for the word sexy?)


**So, this is another one of my Doctor Who one-shots. This has no solid setting really, unless you say it takes place when Rose and the Doctor know Jack. Sorry if there are mistakes I tend to miss some errors.**

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR THE CHARACTERS. I DON'T OWN ANY PLOTS MENTIONED FROM THE SHOW IF THERE ARE ANY!-Alex**

Music echoed across the T.A.R.D.I.S control room as the Doctor lay underneath the control panel repairing any damage it had taken so far. Tools were spread around him and on the control panel itself and were picked up as needed. His suit jacket and brown coat were set on the floor neatly next to the walkway to the doors, pushed a bit out of the way so no one stepped on them. The Doctor looked really messy and undone. His shirt sleeves were rolled up above his elbows so he could work without them getting in the way. The tie he wore was looser than it usually was so it was hanging off his side. The shirt he was wearing was slightly untucked and his hair was even messier than usual. That's how focused he was at the moment.

"Okay, let's see...that should make you disappear and appear faster old girl!" he patted the bottom of the control panel and in return got a pleased hum from the T.A.R.D.I.S. He came out from under the control panel and stood up. He stretched his legs and arms, feeling relieved he was done. "The things I do for you old girl," he yawned, tired from all the tinkering and repairing.

"Doctor?" Rose called out from the hall. She walked into the control room and looked at him, "I've been looking everywhere for you, what have you been-what the heck are you listening to?" The Doctor looked at the music player, then back to Rose, "Eminem I believe." Rose raised her eyebrow

"What song?"

"Survival"

"How do you even know about Eminem?"

The Doctor thought for a minute and then answered," Well, Jack went to America in 2013 with me once and he bought me some music to put on the mp3 you got me. He picked all the songs on here."

Rose listened as the song changed to "Burn it to the Ground" by Nickleback. "Oh yeah, that's Jack alright. A song about going crazy and getting drunk." The Doctor shrugged," It makes for good music to fix the T.A.R.D.I.S with." Rose smiled," So that's what you've been doing."

"Yeah"

"And that's why you look messy"

"Of course"

Rose looked at him, actually she stared at him. She had to say, when he was messy looking like this, he was kind of hot.

Rose blushed. Did she just call the Doctor hot? At least she didn't say it out loud, that would been very awkward.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, oh gosh that gorgeous hair, and made it messier. That made Rose blush more.

"What did you need Rose?" the Doctor asked. Rose snapped back into reality. "Oh, um right. I wanted to ask you what you thought of my new outfit. Just wanted someone's opinion, and since you're the only other human-or well, organism- here, I'm asking you."

She twirled a bit and pulled on the ends of her shirt.

The Doctor looked her up and down. He had to admit, those jeans looked good on her. And the shirt too, it fit well. Really good. She basically looked like a model, but not just any model, the prettiest and most intelligent one. She smiled biting her tongue a bit as she always did. The Doctor froze. She was so adorable and gorgeous. His hearts skipped a beat when she talked again.

"Well?" Rose said, but the Doctor was distracted by his thoughts.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm"

"What do you think?"

"Hmm?"

"I said what do you think?"

"Oh you look like a sexy goddess." The Doctor said in a love sick tone.

Rose's eyes widened as the Doctor froze.

_Crap, why did he say that out loud?_

"I-um, sorry I-". Rose stopped him and smiled, "that's okay, cause I think you're sexy too." _wait, what?_

"You do?" The Doctor asked. "Yep. You're brave, intelligent, really really hot and very good at showing me a good time." Rose answered rather quickly, blushing, "Now that's sexy."

The Doctor walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her," You know what? I think you're brilliant, funny, beautiful and very extraordinary." He leaned in closer to her, pushing her closer to him as the same time. "And let me just say, I know you like my hair Rose Tyler." Rose looked at him confused _what the-oh_. The Doctor pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently but passionately. He pulled back and smirked, "How long will it take me to get you to run your hands through my hair?" Rose smiled," It depends how long you'll kiss me." The Doctor smirked and kissed her passionately on the lips again but this time a little less gently. They breathed and broke a couple times before finally, the Doctor felt her hands find his hair. Rose ran her hands through his hair slowly. Oh, that actually feels nice, The Doctor thought, He broke the kiss, "We should do this more often."

"I'm thinking once a day" Rose answered

"No how bout twice" The Doctor questioned

"How about three times?" Rose interjected

"OOOH EVEN BETTER EVERY FIVE TO TEN MINUTES!" The Doctor shouted.

Rose laughed," Oh my Doctor, will I ever get used to your childish humor?"

"Oh, you don't have to, "The Doctor smiled and leaned in so their lips were barely touching, "Because you love it Rose Tyler."


End file.
